Helter Shelter
Synopsis As the Girls are in space, Professor Utonium yells for Bubbles. At home, Professor shows Bubbles that her pet mice, Mr. and Ms. Squeakers has been living in his old shoes. Soon, Professor tells Bubbles, alongside Buttercup and Blossom, that she must stop bringing animals home. Bubbles replies that she only brought home mice. Professor gives her an even stare and calmly opens the closet door, allowing a horde of animals to rush out. Professor then tells a sad Bubbles that animals need to be free and that she must let them go. Later, as the Girls are done patrolling Townsville, Bubbles locks the room door. As she does that, Blossom and Buttercup suspiciously asks what animal did she bring this time, only to find out that Bubbles brought home a baby whale! Bubbles than tells them that as she was patrolling the beach, she found him washed up on the beach sad. But, instead of simply bringing it back to sea, she ignores the Professor's rule and brings it home. As Blossom was about to scold Bubbles, they learn that Professor is coming home soon! The Girls try, but to no avail, find a proper hiding spot. Then, the whale is dried up. The Girls then turn the Professor's lab into a water habitat. Now, the Professor is home and he has brought home new sneakers. Feeling that he spends too much time in the Lab, Utonium decided to get a new hobby: jogging. But, as the Professor gets ready to go, he is intrigued by the shoes ability to light up every time he moves. He decides to go to the lab and study them, then decides to run there. The Girls fail to distract him as he enters the lab to discover both the whale and his lab is wet. The Professor tells Bubbles that even though she deeply loves animals and wants to keep them, but if she really loves them, she must set them free to return to their families. Soon, Bubbles returns the whale to the beach and brings it home to his family. This greatly saddens Bubbles, knowing that she might never see him again. Then, a thought goes into her head and instantly cheers up. At home, Buttercup and Blossom ask if Bubbles will be punished, or if they are gonna be punished as well, but the Professor says that no one's gonna be punished, and reassures them that everyone makes mistakes. Then, a newsflash says that something is going on at the zoo. The Professor and the Girls go outside to find out, only to realize that Bubbles has set all the zoo animals free! This leads to everyone that it was the Professor who told Bubbbles to set the animals free. So once again the day and every critter, animal, and creature are saved, thanks to The Powerpuff Girls, especially ever loving Bubbles. Gallery File:BEACHED BABY WHALE.jpg File:Tumblr_lndnwgAti31qjmndso1_500.png File:Tumblr_lndoag6uqS1qjmndso1_500.png Whale in bed.jpg Tumblr m8ppfgSkBt1qjj2ado3 1280.png Whale against wall.jpg Bubbles Whale.jpg Quotes Bubbles: Phew. Blossom: Bubbles, what's going on? Bubbles: What girls, what are you doing here, I didn't bring anything home. Blossom: All right, Bubbles, What animal do you have hiding in there? Bubbles: He's not an animal! He's a mammal! (Opens the door to reveal a whale stuck in the window!) Blossom: YOU BROUGHT HOME A WHALE?!! Bubbles: No, a baby whale. Buttercup: When Professor gets home, he's gonna have a cow! Bubbles: NO! A BABY WHALE! Blossom: Whale! Cow! What's the difference?! Professor said no more animals! Bubbles: But, you don't understand! I was checking out the coast, like you told me to, when all of a sudden, I heard this faint cry coming from the shore. So, I went to investigate. And there was this baby whale washed up on the beach. I felt so bad, cause he looked all sad. And then I thought: "I'll bring him home!" Then, I thought "No" because the Professor said: "Animals don't like being locked up in closets." Then, I thought: "He'll never fit in a closet!" So, here we are! 'Blossom: '(angry) Bubbles, you really done it this... Trivia *This is one of the few episodes to have no crime fighting. *Bubbles has the most lines in this episode. *This is one of the episodes where Bubbles is the main character. *This is the third episode where the girls go to space (the first being The Powerpuff Girls Movie and the second being Uh Oh Dynamo) *During "The day is saved" narration, when the Powerpuff Girls appear, they are zoomed out further than usual. It then fades into a picture of a more innocent Bubbles. *The Whale bears a resemblance to Bubbie from The Marvelous Misadventure of Flapjack. *The title "Helter Shelter" is a reference to the Beatles song titled "Helter Skelter." *There is even a The Simpsons episode of the same name. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3